


Fourteen Years

by Fricksgirl_32



Series: Fourteen Years [1]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Adopted Children, Child Abandonment, Death, Drama, Drinking blood, F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Hunters, Hunting, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Shapeshifting, Suspense, Vampires, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: Fourteen years earlier Nick Carter never thought his life would be what it is now. After another night of hunting he settles down as another day passes by. He stretches out his legs and starts to drift off and heads down memory lane.
Relationships: AJ Mclean/Amanda, Brian Littrell/Leighanne Littrell, Howie Dorough/Claudia, Kevin Richardson/Kristin Richardson
Series: Fourteen Years [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187567
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was done back in 04 and was my very first fic. It's clunky as all get up. lol.

Meeting the hunters was the only way the Backstreet Boys could come out and tell the world who and what they really were. 

“We heard about this deal that you had.” the leader said.

“Yes Sir.” Kevin replied.

“We are listening.” the leader, John, said.

“We are sick of lying to our fans,” Kevin explained. “We are willing to keep Backstreet going until our careers start to wine down.”

“So what do you want from us?” John asked.

“We will continue if you allow us and our families to live.” Brian said.

John thinks about the proposition. He notices for the first time that there are only four Backstreet Boys there with the hunters.

“Where is your fifth member?” John asked.

“He’s still a human.” AJ replied.

“Ok, I’ll make this deal with you.” John decides, “but if you disband while your still going strong we get to do away with your families and anyone we feel needs to go.”

“Deal.” Kevin agreed.

They shake on it and depart ways. Kevin and the others head back to the hotel to tell the good new to the girls and to Nick. They couldn’t believe how well the meeting went. Kevin really thought that there would be a fight.

“That went better then I thought it would.” Brian said as he tries to break the silence.

“Yeah, we got lucky.” Howie replied.

“How did we get lucky?” 

“We got the leader who is only cruel when need be.” 

“Oh.” Brian said. 

The tour was almost over and they would be going home soon. All the guys were ready to go home and see their girls. Nick just wish he had someone to go home to. They decided to call it a night and they all head back to their room. Brian decided to call his wife.

“Hello.” Leighanne said as she answered the phone.

“Hey baby.” Brian replied smiling at the sound of her voice. 

“How did it go?” 

“It went great! I’m finally going to be able to tell the fans what I really am.” She knew that he had an ear to ear grin on his face as he told her the good new. 

“I’m glad that it went well.” she said. “I miss you and can’t wait till you get to come home.”

“I can’t wait either. I’m going to go and get some sleep.” Brian said.

“Ok, I love you and I’ll see you in a few days.” 

“Bye.” 

“Bye.” Brian hangs up the phone and crawls into his bed and falls asleep. 

Leighanne hung up the phone and sighed. They had been arguing about Brian changing her. She wanted to completely belong to him, but he didn’t want her to live the same way he did. She and Nick both felt like outsiders. Out of the nine of them they were the only two who were humans. Kristin and Amanda had both been changed by Kevin and AJ a few years ago and AJ had Howie change him as well. AJ went willing to Howie. Howie’s girl, Claudia, had been born into a family of full breed vampires. Like Howie had been.

The others also call their girls and tell them the good new before heading off to bed. Now all they had to do was figure out when they were going to tell the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Brian would much rather hunt alone and most of the time he did. It gave him a chance to think about his life. He wanted so much to change Leighanne, but he still wasn’t sure. His mind also wondered to Nick. He knew Nick was about to give into his urges and come to Brian. The question was would Brian be ready if Nick came to him. 

He had notice Nick going in and out of reality arguing with himself. He also realized that Nick might be the one. Which meant that Brian was the Littrell that was to save his family. The legend was being fulfilled and he couldn’t believe it. 

He looks up and sees his victim for the night. she was tall, black hair falling to her shoulders. His six sense told him that she was human, alone, and far from a fan. She could tell that she was being watched and turned around. Her biggest mistake was looking into Brian’s blue eyes. She was mesmerized and she started walking towards him. He knew he had her he stood up and took her hand. No words were said as they walk to a darken alley. He starts to kiss her neck and he can feel the blood rushing in her. He turns her head as his fangs grow. He puts his hand over her mouth and bites her neck she tries to scream, but can't and puts up a good fight until she goes limp. 

Being able to change into any kind of animal came in handy and Brian used it to his advantage. He made sure she was dead and the body was discarded so no one would find it. He walks out of the alley as a black alley cat and heads back to the hotel making sure there was no blood left on him.

Brian gets back to the hotel and headed to his room. He got this feeling in his gut that Nick was close to giving into his urges to change. Brian got to his room and goes in. Shutting and locking it. He undresses and gets into bed. Hoping sleep would find him soon. 

Few hours later Brian hears someone knocking on his door. He knew who it is and doesn’t complain about being woke up. He opens the door and sees Nick standing there he looked like he had just woken up himself. Brian lets him in but neither one says a thing both knowing that Nick wouldn’t have wakened him up if nothing was wrong. Nick sits on Brian’s bed, but doesn’t look at him. 

“You’ve been thinking about it haven’t you?”

Nick doesn’t say anything and just nods. A few minutes pass and Nick finally looks up at Brian. 

“I’ve been thinking about it since D changed Bone.” 

To say Brian was shocked was an understatement. Howie had taken AJ awhile back. He went over to Nick and sat down beside him on the bed. 

“Nick, I can’t change you.”

“But..”

“I can’t even change my own wife.” Brian said as he cuts Nick off. He wanted to change both of them, but the what ifs wouldn’t leave him alone to do it. 

“Frack. I just want you to be sure that this is what you really want.” Brian said as he looks up at Nick. 

“It is what I want, Frick.” Nick answered, “Your my best friend and I trust you the most out of all the guys.”

Nick was begging Brian to make him his, but Brian couldn’t do it. Not yet anyways. Nick can see that Brian isn’t going to do it and sighs. Brian says something before Nick gets up and leaves. 

“I want you to really think about it and if you still want this then I will change you.” Brian said. 

“Okay.” Nick replied and goes out the door and back to his room. He wouldn’t change his mind. He wanted to be Brian’s. 

Kevin had been able to hear part of Nick and Brian’s conversation and knew that Nick wouldn’t be human for much longer. He sighs and flopped down on the couch. "Why hadn’t Nick come to me?" he wondered. Whoa! Where did that come from? If Nick wanted to be Brian’s then good for him. Kevin would not become jealous of his cousin. Easier said then done. The part of the legend that had been forgotten had come back to haunt them.


	3. Chapter 3

“Why didn’t you change him?” Leighanne asked. 

“I don’t know. I just couldn’t.” Brian replied. “I mean I don’t even have the guts to change you.”

“Brian, Nick is the one.” Leighanne said, trying to get Brian to see that. “I mean think about how the legend goes.”

“I have Leigh and I’m sure that Nick is the one.” He sighed cause he knew Leighanne was right. 

“I just don’t know if I can do that to him. I mean what would his family think?” He had a point. When they told Bob and Jane what they were they both wanted to pull Nick out of the group. Nick’s whining had come in handy and they both let Nick stay. He had always felt the safest around Brian for some reason and now Brian knew why. 

She knew this topic would come up and was ready with a reply that might make Brian see what was in front of him.

“Baby, you know that the only family Nick has is his brother, sisters, and of course you guys.” Leighanne said, hoping to get through to her husband.

“I know.” Brian said, “ I need to go. We’ve got a long day tomorrow.”

“Okay, Love you Bri.” 

“ Love you too Leigh.”

They both hang up and headed for their beds. Brian tried to sleep but he can’t help think about everything that had happened over the past few hours. He knew Nick had made up his mind and he wouldn’t change it. 

It had been passed down from one generation to another each in hopes that the Littrell of that time would be the one. The hunters were also aware of the legend and had waited for Brian to come to them and ask them to spare his family. The also knew that neither Brian or Kevin knew the entire legend for there was a part of it that had been taken out. 

Brian had heard about the legend when he was about ten, but didn’t really care or paid attention to it until he really started listening to his voice and that he could possibly be the one that the legend is talking about. 

A Littrell with the voice of an angel would save his family and would be the master of a youngster five years younger then he. He will also be known around the world and loved by many. That is what the legend had said. 

That is what Brian had been told, but there was a part of the legend that had been taken out many years ago and had been forgotten. That part was about to show its ugly face. 

A close relative will become jealous of him and will destroy all lives around him. No one knew that that close relative would be the big brother of the group, but the hunters were aware of it and waited, for they knew Kevin’s jealousy would get to be to much for him and he would crack. That’s when they would strike and finish the vampire generation. 

They had the day off and were heading to the last city of the Millennium tour. They were all in the back of the bus doing whatever they felt like doing. Nick and Brian were playing Mario Go Kart. Brian was bound and determined to beat Nick at least once. Didn’t work. 

“I win!” Nick said as he jumps up and down doing a victory dance once again. 

“Yeah.” Brian said as he acted like he was upset to throw the others off. 

“Okay. That is not my cuz sitting there.” Kevin thought. He watched as Brian got up and headed to his bunk. Kevin looked up at Nick and could tell that Nick was feeling guilty for bragging about winning. He shut the Nintendo off and heads out.

“Nick.” Howie said trying to get Nick’s attention, but he didn’t hear Howie and goes out. 

Kevin, AJ, and Howie sat there dumbfounded. They couldn’t believe what just happened. That wasn’t the Frick and Frack they knew. Nick started to crawl into his bunk when he felt someone’s hand on his shoulder. It was Brian.

“We sure had them convinced, huh?” Brian said smiling trying not to laugh.

“Yeah, we did.” Nick replied smiling. 

As they crawl into Nick’s bunk Brian asked him one more time if this was what Nick really wanted. Nick nods and crawls over to Brian. Brian pulls out a gag and Nick opens his mouth. He wraps the gag around Nick’s mouth and ties it so he couldn’t scream. Nervous, but hungry, Brian turns Nick’s head as his fangs grow and he pierces Nick’s smooth skin and starts to feed from him. 

Nick feels Brian’s fangs break his skin and tries to scream and move away, but Brian holds onto Nick. Nick feels his body going limp and Brian pulls up. He slits his wrist and takes the gag off. He lets Nick feed from Brian until he starts to feel weak and pulls away. They both lay down and sleep. Brian wraps his arm around Nick like he used to do way back when. 

Nick was Brian’s. Frick and Frack would be connected forever and that’s all that Nick wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

They were being bomb barded with questions. the only one they refused to answer was what did they do to allow them to tell the world what they were. 

“So, are any of your girlfriends/wives vampires?” the reporter asked.

“Yes.” Kevin answered, “My wife, Howie’s girlfriend, and AJ’s girlfriend are all vampires.”

“Brian, what about your wife?” another reporter asked.

“I haven't changed her yet.” Brian replied hoping they wouldn’t ask why. 

They didn’t and Brian was relieved. Nick and Brian were sitting by each other and Brian could tell that Nick was waiting for the right question to come around so he could tell the world who he belonged to.

None of the others had any idea that Brian had changed Nick. He still had an appetite for human food, and sometimes Brian wished he still had his appetite for human food, but it had left him years ago. The only food he refused to give up was his Mac & Cheese. 

Kevin, Howie, and AJ had noticed that Nick and Brian had become closer. If that was possible. They couldn’t figure it out though. 

“Howie, Did you change your girlfriend or was she born into a family of vampire?”

“She was born into a family of vampires, like myself.” Howie said.

“Are all five of you vampires?” That was it. Brian nudged Nick back to reality and he realized what had been asked. 

“N..” 

“Yes!” Nick answered before Kevin could. 

They all looked over at the blond. Brian started to feel guilty for not telling the other fellas, but Nick had asked him not to say anything. 

“I’m also a vampire.” Nick continued, “ I had Brian change me.”

Kevin couldn’t believe his ears. Yeah. He knew that Nick would cave, but not so soon. He was also angry at them for not saying anything. His jealousy had only begun. The forgotten part of the legend was back and it wasn’t leaving this time. 

“I had Brian change me.” That was the last thing I heard before I turned the T.V. off.. I could hear mom and dad downstairs arguing again about the deal. I head downstairs and stopped to listen. 

“ I still can’t believe you allowed them to do this!” My mom, Jamie, yelled. She was 5’7,short black hair, and blue eyes. 

“ I did it because I know the oldest will crack!” My dad and leader, John yelled back. He was 6’0, brown hair and brown eyes.

I’m 5’7,brown hair and brown eyes. I also wear glasses and my dad is the only one I feel loves me. Yeah. My dad agreed with Kevin because of the legend, but he also did it for me. It’s because of Backstreet that I turned my back on becoming a hunter, and that’s why my mom hated them so much. 

“You did it because your daughter likes them!” Mom just wouldn’t let it go.

“Yes. I did do it partly for her as well as the other fans” John said, “but I also did it because of the legend as well. I will not be responsible for the fall out of Backstreet! That is Kevin’s job!” 

Okay, so being a daughter of a hunter had it’s ups and downs. I knew that Kevin and Brian were half and Howie was a full breed vampire and that AJ had been taken by Howie and now Nick is like Brian and Kevin. Unfortunately, I also knew who would be responsible for the fall out of Backstreet and I had seen the look on Kevin’s face when Nick dropped the bombshell. Backstreet wouldn’t be around for much longer. 

“Why didn’t you tell us!?” Kevin yelled. 

The interview was over and they were heading to the airport. Nick and Brian were sitting by each other. AJ was sitting between Nick and Kevin with Howie on the other side of Kevin. 

“Because I didn’t want to tell you guys and I asked Brian not to say anything!” Nick yelled back. AJ was really wishing that he wasn’t between Nick and Kevin right now. 

“When did Brian changed you?” AJ asked.

“The day we were on the bus heading to our last show.” Brian replied feeling awful for not telling them. 

“You mean the day you acted all upset because Nick was bragging about winning the game?” Howie asked shocked that Brian had changed Nick right under their noses. 

“That would be the day.” Nick confirmed. 

AJ looked up at Kevin and sees nothing but jealousy pass through Kevin’s green eyes. He leans up and whispers something so only Kevin could hear.

“Jealous much?” He asked as he gets a death look from Kevin. 

Kevin tunes everyone out for the rest of the ride. He couldn’t understand it. His jealousy seem to be at its highest now that Nick was Brian’s. He also wished that Nick was his. They get to the airport and tell each other bye. Brian wanted Nick to go home with him, but Nick had to go home and talk to his family. 

“You sure you will be okay?” Brian asked like a worried parent would.

“I’ll be fine.” Nick ensured Brian.

“Okay, I’ll see you in a few weeks.” Brian replied as they hear their flights being announced.

Kevin sees the two talking and wants to split them up so bad, but he doesn’t. They all say good-bye and get on different planes to take them home before they headed back to the studio to work on their next album. Kevin couldn’t wait to see his wife.


	5. Chapter 5

Kevin had spaced out the entire flight. He was thinking about everything that had happened on the tour. From the beginning when Nick was still full human all the way to when Nick dropped the bombshell. He had known that Brian was the one maybe before Brian really realized it. That’s why he couldn’t figure out why all of a sudden he was acting the way he was and why he was so jealous. 

Was there a part of the legend that he wasn’t told about? NO!!!!! He mentally kicked himself. His dad would not have held back on anything about the legend. When the legend first started it was a prophecy but it had taken this long for it to come to pass that finally it had been passed on as a legend and nothing more. 

He was so in thought that he barely heard the announcement come over the P.A. system telling the passengers that they had landed. Kevin got off the plane and started to look for his wife. He found her and walked over to her wrapping his arms around her. She jumps a little.

“Hey.” Kristin said as she leans back against him.

“Hey baby.” He replied and leaned down to kiss her. 

“Ready to go?” 

“Yeah.”

They get Kevin’s luggage and head for the SUV. They put his stuff in the back and head home. When Kevin pulls up to the house he turns the car off and gets out. Kristin helps him with his stuff. He lets them in and sit his bags down. Kevin goes over to the couch and flops down. Kristin sits down beside him. 

“Baby, What’s wrong?” Kristin asked concerned about her husband and the way he was acting. 

“Nothing.” Kevin replied knowing that he never was a very good liar when it came to his wife. 

“Kevin Scott Richardson.” She said, “ has anyone told you how bad of a liar you are?” She smiled up at him. 

“Yeah, I know.” She goes over to him and cuddles close as he wrapped his arms around her. 

“I just can’t believe that Nick is one of us now.”

“Kevin, you knew that Brian was the one.”

“I know, that’s why I can’t figure out why I’m feeling the way I am.”

“Feeling like what?” she asked. 

“I’m jealous.” Kevin confessed,” and I don’t know why. I wish Nick was mine.”

Kristin decides to drop the subject and gets ready to fix them some dinner. They finish up and she puts the dishes in the dishwasher and turns it on. 

“It’s late baby.” she said, “come on lets go to bed.”

She had been teasing Kevin all night and he couldn’t think of anything thing else but going to bed with her. 

“Okay,” he replied as he kissed her. His tongue playing with hers as she brushes up against him. He groans and takes her hand leading her upstairs and into the bedroom. The door closing behind them. 

Their vacation came and went. Before they knew it they were all on a plane heading for the Bahamas to start writing new songs for their album. Kevin was not looking forward to seeing Nick with Brian. Don’t get him wrong or anything he wanted to see them, he just didn’t want to see them together. They land and get into their rented van and head for the house that Jive had rented out for them. When they get there they grab their bags and Kevin lets them in. Howie, AJ, Nick, and Brian ran upstairs looking for the best room just like little kids would. Kevin just stands there and shakes his head. Kids. He knew he wouldn’t have any of them act differently. 

“Hey frick! I found jointed rooms!” Nick exclaimed. 

“Cool!” Brian replied. They called dibs on the rooms. 

“AJ!” Howie yelled.

“Yeah.” AJ answered.

“I found another set of jointed rooms!”

“Sweet!” AJ said. 

Kevin, feeling left out, had found the last room and starts to unpack. They finished unpacking and decided to hunt together since they were all in a new territory. Brian was teaching Nick how to change from one animal to another. 

“Wow!” Nick said not believing what he could do now. Brian had never changed into an animal before when someone was with him. 

“Yeah.” Brian replied as he watched Nick go from one animal to another. “It comes in handy when your in a tricky spot.”

“Can Kevin change too?”

“No. He might be related but he’s not a Littrell.” Brian said. He could tell Nick was confused. 

“I created you. You are apart of me now.” Brian explained. “So my ability was passed to you. Kinda like when Howie changed AJ. AJ is still able to walk in the sunlight because Howie is able to do the same thing.”

“Oh.” Nick said. 

Being able to change would come in hand in the near future. 

Kevin had heard about this underground vampire club called Blood. If a human went in they never came back out. Nick and Brian were wearing black jeans and black shirts. Kevin wore black leather pants and a muscle shirt. Howie and AJ also wore black leather pants and dark colored shirts. 

They all ordered a real and true Bloody Mary as they scanned the room for their dinner. Each guy find their food for the night and depart ways. This was Nick’s first real hunt and he stayed close to Brian. Brian had spotted two girls. A red head and a brunette . Nick and Brian walked over to them.

“Hey girls.” Brian said. 

“Hi.” They both replied. 

They looked up at Brian and Nick and were mesmerized. Brian let Nick have first pick. They both knew that Nick couldn’t rely on Brian for very long. Nick took the red head and they both headed out with the girls. Nick took his girl somewhere in the dark. He was nervous, but knew he had to get over it. Brian had lost the love for human food and Nick knew he would too. 

Nick seduced his girl and it worked. No words where said. He covered her mouth and bites her neck feeding from her. The warm blood filling his mouth and he lets it slide down his throat. He drinks her to death and lets her body fall to the ground. He discards the body and heads back to the hotel. He was the last to return and walked in on four very worried men. 

“God Nicky! I thought something had happened to you!” Brian said running over to him. 

“I’m fine and I’m sorry I worried all of you.” Nick said apologizing. 

“It’s ok, I know your fine now.” Brian said smiling. 

Kevin couldn’t watch the scene that was before him. He had always been envy of his younger cousin because of what Brian was and what he could do. Now he had Nick and Kevin was past envy. It was pure jealousy. He wanted to care and worry about Nick like Brian did, but he knew that he could only care and worry about Nick like a big brother and he hated it. 

“Guys, I’m going to call it a night.” Kevin announced. “We need to start working on some new songs for the album.”

“Okay.” The others replied. Kevin got up from the chair and headed upstairs. Closing the door behind him. Few hours later they call it nights and head for their rooms. Nick sits down on Brian’s bed as he gets ready for bed. 

“What did your parents say?” Brian asked out of the blue.

Nick knew that Brian would want to know. He also knew he couldn’t lie to Brian.

“They had a fit.” Nick said. He could tell Brian was feeling even worse about changing him. “Mom yelled more then dad did.” Which didn’t surprise either one of them. “When mom told me that I wouldn’t be allowed to see Aaron or the girls again, Aaron put mom in her place.” Nick said grinning.

“What did he say?” Brian asked.

“He basically told her that there was no way that she was going to keep them away from me. The girls pretty much backed him up on it.” Nick and Brian smiled. Knowing that Nick’s sibs had accepted Nick was all that Brian needed to know. 

They both said good-night and Nick went to his room. He strips down to his boxers and climbs into bed falling asleep with a smile on his face. Nothing could ruin his life. So he thought.

Brian, Nick, AJ, and Howie all went to find breakfast. Kevin decided to stay at the house and eat. The house had food in it incase Nick or Kevin wanted some real food. Not every half breed lost their appetite for human food and Kevin was one of them. He also couldn’t stand being around his cousin or blonde.

The others got back and they start to brainstorm. Nick had been toying with a song he had come up with, but needed some help. He went to Howie

“Hey D.” Nick said.

“Hey Nick. Sup?” Howie answered looking up from a song he was working on. 

“I’ve been working on a song and I was wondering if you would like to help me with it.” Nick explained as he sat down by Howie. 

“I’d love to!” Howie replied excited.

“Cool. This is what I’ve got so far.” Nick said as he hands Howie the paper. 

You're my shining star, that is what you are There is no one like you baby Angels everywhere. Everytime you're near You will always be my baby 

Baby when you do the things you do I wanna be close to you Kissing me to feel your every move Baby I can never say how much I need your touch I can't get enough Can't you know what you do turn me on oh yeah.

“That’s all I have so far.” Nick said, “I’m also looking for a title.”

“Wow! This is good Nick.” Howie said approving Nick’s song. 

They worked on the song the rest of the day. Now they just had to show it to the other fellas. They also decided to title it Shining Star. They headed back to start recording their last album. Course no one knew that. Now all they needed was a name for the new album. 

Song used: Shining Star by Backstreet Boys


	6. Chapter 6

Black & Blue was the name and the fans were getting antsy. Well I was anyways. Backstreet was getting ready to go around the world and MTV was going with them. I made sure that I had a tape and my T.V. and VCR was a working. I knew mom and dad would also be watching just to see if Kevin was about ready to crack. 

I sat, watched, and laughed through the whole thing. From AJ getting all excited about the toilet to Howie getting his smacker and left a mark on the seat of the car. I also noticed that the people on the plane treated the guys as if none of them knew what the guys were. 

I had accepted them way back when, and my fellow internet Backstreet buddies had also accepted them. Backstreet had a wonderful response everywhere they went. Especially Rio and they were relieved that the fans hadn’t turned their backs on them. Something else was about to happen. Brian and Leighanne’s little boy was about to enter the world. 

Another Thanksgiving had came and went. Brian and Leighanne’s families celebrated at their house because Leighanne was due anytime. It was a beautiful day and Brian and Leighanne spent the day outside enjoying the warm weather. Both were scared but excited about bringing a baby into the world. The baby’s room was ready and waiting for the little one to arrive. The day went by fast just like any other day and it was dinner time. 

“Let me fix dinner tonight, Please.” Brian said. 

“Baby, the last time you tried to fix dinner you almost burnt the house down.” Leighanne said smiling. Both knew that Leighanne was not going to let him live it down either. 

“ Yeah, but Nick was helping me.” Brian pouted.

“Your so cute when you pout.” 

Brian gives her his best puppy dog look. 

“Okay. You can cook.” She said, giving in to him. 

“YAH!” Brian exclaimed almost jumping up and down like a little kid at Christmas Time. 

Leighanne rolled her eyes and goes sit down in the other room to relax. They had spent all day outside together. She could see Brian in the kitchen wrestling with the pots and pans. She tries not to giggle, but it wasn’t working very well. She felt something we between her legs and knows what it is. She yelled for Brian. Thank God he was still messing with the pans and hadn’t turned anything on. 

“BRIAN!” Leighanne screamed. 

“What wrong!” Brian exclaimed as he ran to her. 

“ My water broke.” She said.

Brian goes and gets the bags that were packed for the hospital, helps Leighanne to the car, and drove off. 

“OH GOD!” Leighanne yelled, “ Brian hurry.”

“I am sweetie.” Brian said. 

They get to the hospital and Brian helped Leighanne out of the car. They get into the hospital and a nurse helped them to the delivery room. She helps Leighanne get into a hospital gown and a doctor was called right away. Brian didn’t even have time to call his or Leighanne’s families. 

After a lot of yelling on Leighanne’s part and coaching from Brian their little boy was born. The nurse got the baby all cleaned up and wrapped in a blue blanket. She hands him to his mommy.

“Hey there.” Leiganne said. “Oh Brian! He’s perfect.” 

“Yeah he is.” Brian beamed with pride. 

Brian finally found the time to call the fellas and his and Leighanne’s family. It was one of the happiest days of Brian’s life. He had Nick and now he had a little boy of his own. His perfect world would be shattered in the next few months. 

“KEVIN SCOTT RICHARDSON!” Kristin yelled. “Your going! It’s your cousin for God’s sakes!” She was pissed. Kevin didn’t want to go see Baylee. It was more like he didn’t want to go see Nick. 

“I’M NOT GOING!” Kevin yelled back, “I’LL SEE HIM LATER.” They hardly ever fought. They had spats and disagreements, but not a full-fledged argument. 

“What am I going to tell everyone.” Kristin said, “I could tell them the real reason why you didn’t want to come.”

“NO! PLEASE KRIS.” Kevin was begging. 

“ Fine! I’ll call Jackie and tell her that we can’t make it and if you think your sleeping with me tonight you’ve got another thought coming to you.” She said as she headed for the phone to call Jackie. 

Kevin and the couch was going to become good friends. He screwed up big time. Just because he couldn’t stand to be around Nick or Brian. 

“Hello.” Jackie answered. 

“Hey Jackie.” Kristin said. 

“Hey Hon.” 

“Where are you guys?” Jackie asked grabbing the attention of the others in the room. 

“We can’t make it.” Kristin answered. “Something came up, but its nothing bad or anything.” 

“Okay sweetie.”

Kristin hated lying to Jackie, but what was she going to do. 

“Please tell Brian and Leighanne we’re sorry we couldn’t make it. We will be down to see the little guy soon.”

“Okay.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

Jackie hung up the phone and turned towards the others. “Kevin and Kristin can’t make it.” “Nothing wrong. Something just came up.” To say everyone was shocked was an understatement. They couldn’t believe it and Brian was hurt that his own cousin didn’t want to be there with everyone.

Kristin hung up the phone and goes to Kevin and hers room. She didn’t even look at Kevin as she passed him. The door closed and Kristin started to cry. She can’t believe she just lied to Jackie and she felt awful because she wasn’t there for her best friend on this happy day. Kevin wouldn’t be around her for awhile. Kristin couldn’t believe that she didn’t just go without him, but she would have to explain why Kevin wasn’t with her.


	7. Chapter 7

They were going home. Brian was still upset with his cousin. AJ, Howie, and their parents all had went back home. Nick stayed back to help them with the new baby. They got to the house and Nick helped Brian carry the things in while Leighanne brought Baylee in. 

“Thanks Nick for sticking around.” Leighanne said. 

“Your welcome.” Nick replied as he took Baylee and sat down on the couch with him. Nick was so afraid that he wouldn’t hold Baylee right and Leighanne had showed him how. Nick felt more like a big brother then an uncle. Leighanne had noticed that Brian had disappeared. She found him outside. 

“Baby. Don’t beat yourself up because Kevin didn’t show up.” She said. 

Brian turned around and wrapped his arms around her. He held her close to him. 

“Sorry. I was just trying to figure out why he didn’t want to be with us.” Brian replied. They all had been upset that Kevin wouldn’t come, Nick had been furious. 

“Is Baylee with Nick?” Brian asked.

“Yeah.” Leighanne answered, “He acts more like a big brother then anything.”

“I know.”

Brian and Leighanne went back into the house. Nick had put Baylee in his swing that Leighanne had gotten at the baby shower. 

“You okay buddy?” Nick asked. 

“Yeah.” Brian replied. Nick was starting to become more like a son to Brian then a little brother. Course Nick did have Brian’s blood running in him. 

“Nick, you are more the welcome to stay as long as you want to.” Leighanne said. 

“Thanks Leigh.” Nick said. 

It didn’t take long for the news to get out about Baylee and the fans where so happy for the new mommy and daddy. I didn’t find out about it till later, but when I did I kept saying that my boy was a daddy. 

Nick had decided to stay with Brian and Leighanne only going home for clothes. Nick helped out with Baylee. Brian and Leighanne appreciated everything that Nick had done. They knew that Nick didn’t have to stay, but he did. 

Kevin couldn’t stand it anymore. His wife was still upset with him, he couldn’t stand being around Nick or Brian, and he didn’t know if he could handle a world tour with them. He really wished he knew why he was like this. He could never be or have what Brian had so why couldn’t Kevin accept it. 

“Kris.” Kevin said. 

“What.” Kristin replied, her anger was fading, but he was still on her bad side. 

“Is he cute?”

Kristin had went to see Brian, Leighanne, and Baylee a week ago. That was how Kevin had found out that Nick had been there ever since Baylee had been born. 

“He’s beautiful.” Kristin replied, smiling.

She didn’t tell him that it was killing Brian. She also knew that Kevin couldn’t even be in the same room with his cousin. Kristin was stuck between a rock and a hard spot. 

Meanwhile, Nick was having a hard time himself. The last two weeks Brian had to share his food with Nick. He had to learn how to catch his own food if both of them were going to live. Another night went by and Nick didn’t feed he ended up eating human food, but he was losing his appetite for it very quickly. 

“Nick.” Leighanne said. 

“Hey” Nick replied, “thanks for fixing me something to eat.”

“Your welcome.” She said. “I’m going to head on to bed.”

“Okay.” Nick said. 

“Night.” 

“Night.”

Leighanne went upstairs and went to the bedroom. Brian was already in bed waiting for her. She got her pajamas on and crawled into the bed and right into Brian’s arms. He wrapped his arm around her pulling her close to him. Leighanne cuddled up to him and falls asleep. 

“What am I going to do with him.” Brian thought to himself. 

Nick had to learn to hunt soon his love for food would leave him soon. Brian imagined Nick turning down pizza. He would have laughed at the thought if the situation would have been different. 

Claudia was flipping through the channels when she sees Kevin on the T.V. she yelled for Howie.

“Howie!” Claudia yelled.

“Yeah.” Howie said, coming down the stairs. 

“Look, its Kevin.” She said. “ Did you guys have something to do today.”

“No.” Howie replied. 

Claudia turned the T.V. up and it caught the attention of both AJ and Amanda. They both came downstairs to see what was going on.

“What’s going on, D?” AJ asked, as he and Amanda sit down. 

“I don’t know.” Howie replied.

They really didn’t pay attention to Kevin until he said the two words that they didn’t think they would hear for along time. 

“:Backstreet’s done.” Kevin said.

None of them could believe what Kevin had just said. He just ruined their careers and sealed the fate of theirs and the girl's families. Kevin had made the announcement and left a very curious and shocked crowd. 

He knew that Backstreet was everything to Nick and it was the only way he could make Nick suffer like he had ever since the bombshell was dropped. He had totally forgotten about the deal so now instead of Nick just suffering they are were going to suffer especially Brian and Leighanne. 

I was shocked. I knew it was coming just not this soon. I could have reached across the TV and slap some sense into him, but there was nothing I could do. I did the one thing I always do when I was upset, Get Millennium, put it in my cd player, skip to track 3, and put it on repeat one. The fans would never get to hear Backstreet’s rich harmony and I would never get to hear Brian’s sweet voice again and that thought alone sucked. 

I knew my mom and dad’s pack of hunters where here deciding on who was going where and who all was going to get killed off. I stayed in my room mourning with the rest of the fans that were all over the world. We had just lost one of the greatest groups ever. I didn’t care if they could hear what was playing. I blared my cd player.


	8. Chapter 8

“I can’t believe he did this!” Leighanne cried.

“I know baby.” Brian replied, he held her close trying to stay strong for her sake. 

They knew that raising a baby while on the run wouldn’t work. Neither one of them wanted to think about it. They knew they had to leave there was nothing could be done to save their families. It was part of the deal. Brian lets leighanne go.

“Come on.” Brian said. “We need to pack.”

Brian and Leighanne were told to pack only what they needed and nothing else. Leighanne packed up the diaper bag and got Baylee ready to go. Nick had went back to Florida to get his things. All their pets had been taken been taken to a shelter. Brian didn’t want Tyke to be separated from Litty and the guy at the shelter had told Brian that he would try and sale them together. Giving up their dogs was hard, but giving up their three month old boy was going to be harder. Nick had came back and was helping them pack up the car. 

“I would love to rip Kevin’s throat out.” Nick sneered.

“You know you can’t do that.” Brian said.

“I know.”

The car was pack and everyone got in never looking back once. They were driving away from everything they had ever known. The place they were going to had a foster home and that’s where Brian and Leighanne was taken Baylee and they both hoped that he would find a home where he would be loved. They all met up and Brian, Leighanne, and Nick could all tell that the others wanted to pounce on Kevin just as bad as they did. 

“I hope your happy.” Brian growled. 

“Brian.. I” 

“SAVE IT!” Brian yelled. He didn’t want to hear any of Kevin’s excuses. 

Each of them said good bye to Baylee. This was Kevin’s first and last time he would see Baylee for years. Brian and Leighanne headed for the town making sure that they wouldn’t be recognized. They found the foster home and Leighanne put Baylee’s car seat down in front of the door.

“Good-bye, baby.” Leighanne said, she started to cry again. “Mommy loves you.”

“Good bye son.” Brian said, he was losing it. “I hope we meet again one day.”

Brian knocked on the door and both of them hid. They had to make sure that Baylee was taken in. He was and when the door closed, Brian and Leighanne got out of town as fast as they could. They made it back to the others, both of them in tears as the others try to comfort them and giving Kevin a “See what you did” look. Kevin got more of a death look from Nick. 

Howie had a well hidden house in the woods and that’s where they were going. They would live the rest of their lives in that house. Howie wondered why they had let Kevin tag along, but he already knew the answer. All they had were each other now. Kevin would have been dead if Howie could have gotten away with it, but it was against the vampire law. No vampire is to kill another unless in self defense. The laws went for both full and half breeds. 

A few days had passed and I couldn’t stand being in the house. I didn’t want to know who was going where even thou I knew I would get a full report when they got back. I decided to go for a walk around town. 

No one paid any attention to me, which was fine with me. I ended up at the park and I sat down on one of the benches. I sit and think about everything that had happened the last few days. The hunters were about to leave and go on their “hunt” it was times like these that I praised God that I was a Backstreet fan. The Carters weren’t even vampires, but they were going to get it just because Nick was in the group. Baylee had just been born at the wrong time and wrong year, but things like that happen. It amazed me how two words could effect lives. I, like many other fans, had just lost our favorite group. 

I sat there for hours just thinking about things. I had been one of the lucky ones, I had gotten to see them in concert. March 11, 2000. I would never forget it. It was getting late and I headed back home. Now, I had walked by the same alley for years, but I heard someone yelling. The side door opened and the person put out what looked like a pumpkin seat and a diaper bag out and closed the door.

Well, curiosity had gotten the better of me and I went to check it out. I never, in a million years, would be prepared for what I found under that blanket. 

I pulled back the blanket and almost fell down on the ground. There he was, little Brian himself. I couldn’t believe it was Baylee. Brian and the others had to be hiding somewhere close. After my shock had worn off, I noticed how thin and pale he looked. He also hadn’t had a bath for a few days.. 

I grabbed the diaper bag and the pumpkin seat, making sure Baylee was covered up, I didn’t want anyone to know that he was still alive. I was risking a lot bringing Baylee home, but I wasn’t going to leave him in the alley. I now had a pretty good idea about what the two people were arguing about. No one would want to be caught with Baylee, not when the hunters where about ready to go hunting. 

I opened the door and went in closing it behind me. Mom and dad were gone. “Good.” I thought. I went up to my room and shut the door. I sat down Baylee’s pumpkin seat and diaper bag. I bathed him and put him in some clean clothes. I also got a bottle warmed up for him. If he wasn’t Brian’s boy I wouldn’t have been convinced. Baylee looked just like Brian. He had just finished his bottle when the front door opened the closed. “Oh boy.” I said to myself. “This is going to be interesting.”

My mom was going to freak, have kittens, then if I’m still alive after all the yelling she might just have a cow as well. 

I carried down a sleepy Baylee figuring that I needed to get this done and over with. I come down, mom and dad stop talking.

“What is that?” mom said.

“I found him in the alley and I brought him home.” I said.

“Well take him back.” 

“WHAT! Oh hell no!” I exclaimed.

“Don’t you use that tone with me young lady!”

“I’m not taking him back so he can die!” I could be stubborn when I wanted to be.

Dad comes over to me and looks at Baylee. He couldn’t believe how protective I was of him already. 

“You don’t have to get rid of him.” Dad said. 

Dad looked at Baylee closer.

“Wait a minute.” He said. “This is Littrell’s kid.”

“Damn!” I thought.

“ I know, but I couldn’t leave him out there.”

“John, this could be our first kill.” Jamie said.

“NO!” I screamed. “Dad! Please no!” I was begging and the begging was sincere and not an act. I wanted Baylee to live because he was Brian’s, yes, but I also had already fell in love with Baylee and I felt like I needed to protected him. 

“Okay Heather.” John said. “You can keep him.”

I think my smile reached to my ears. “Thank you daddy!” I hugged him the best I could with a baby in my arms.

“JOHN! What are u doing?” Jamie exclaimed. “How could you let her keep that that thing”

“Drop it Jamie!” John said, “we are going to kill off enough people as it is.”

I didn’t want to hear that but I didn’t want to hear what came out of my mom’s mouth even more. 

“You will not raise that thing in this house.” She said.

I was hurt, but didn’t show it. “Fine! We’ll leave.” I said and headed upstairs. 

“Oh and mom.” I said. “He’s not a thing, he’s a three month old little boy who just lost his parents.” 

I slammed my door and Baylee jumped a little and started to cry. 

“I’m sorry.” I turn on my cd player and Larger then Life started to play, I switched it over to Show Me the Meaning and Baylee calmed down, falling asleep. I laid him down on my bed making sure to put some pillows around him so he wouldn’t roll off. 

What mom had said finally sunk in and I lost it. She never did care about me so I don’t know why I was crying. This was my chance to get out on my own and away from the hunters for good. The only person I would miss was my dad. I started going through my things trying to figure out what to take and what to leave behind. Course all my Backstreet stuff was going with me. 

“Heather.” Dad said from the other side of the door. “Can I come in?”

“Yeah.” I answered.

He opened the door and came in. He saw me packing up and knew that I was serious with what I said. Looking at Baylee, dad knew that I would have never been able to make it as a hunter. I was to soft hearted. We both had Backstreet to thank. If it hadn’t been for them, Baylee wouldn’t be laying in my bed right now. He’d be dead. 

“You don’t have to leave.” He said, looking up from where Baylee was sleeping. 

“I know, but something is telling me to go.” I replied.

I knew dad wasn’t ready to let me go, but he would never stand in my way. 

“Okay baby.” He said. “I will keep your mom quiet about Baylee.”

“Thanks dad.” I said, I go over and hug him.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” He replied.

Dad got up and went out so I could finish packing. I packed up my van and got Baylee all buckled in. I tell dad good bye and I get in my van. I pulled out of the driveway and headed to the store to get some things for Baylee and myself. This was a new beginning for us. I had found a cabin in the woods and I was determined to make it from a house to a home. The woods were right outside of town and you could drive your car through them. We get to the cabin and I turn the car off. This was home, I was free, and Baylee wasn’t going to die.


	9. Chapter 9

The hunters were on the move. Dad’s pack was going to Florida and mom’s pack was going to Kentucky. Then they were going to meet up and take care of whoever else needed to go together. 

The day Nick disappeared was the day Aaron Carter wished that Brian would have left Nick alone no matter how much Nick had begged. Aaron and his twin, Angel, had done their homework on vampires and knew Nick would follow Brian anywhere he went. Brian was Nick’s sire now. They were all trying to eat supper, but none of them were hungry. Nick leaving and not saying good-bye hit them all hard and it was killing Aaron. 

“I’m not hungry.” Aaron said as he gets up from the table. 

Aaron had eaten less then any of them and they were getting really worried about him. Angel excused herself and went after Aaron. She lost one of her brothers, she wasn’t going to lose the only other one she had. 

“Aaron.” She said, climbing up into the boat to comfort her brother. 

“Why didn’t he say good-bye?” Aaron asked.

“ I don’t know, but I’m sure he had a good reason.”

“I know, but it still hurts.” He said.

“Yeah. I know.” Angel replied.

They got off the boat and headed back to the house. Getting closer both of them saw someone in the house and they didn’t look friendly. Aaron and Angel ran to the house and opened the sliding door. BJ sees them and tells them to run. The hunters also spot them and head towards the twins. The hunter holding BJ slits her throat and lets her body fall to the floor. 

Aaron and Angel watched their sister’s body fall to the floor and both run back out the door. They hide behind some bushes hoping the hunters wouldn’t fine them. The leader tells them to forget it and like all the other houses, the hunters put the Carter’s house on fire and leave. Aaron and Angel watch the house fall. Their family was gone. Before coming out of their hiding spot, Aaron makes sure that the hunters are gone and they ran for it not really knowing where to go. 

My child arrived just the other day   
He came to the world in the usual way   
But there were planes to catch and bills to pay   
He learned to walk while I was away   
And he was talkin' 'fore I knew it, and as he grew   
He'd say "I'm gonna be like you dad   
You know I'm gonna be like you" 

Even though Brian had grown up listening to gospel music, there was one song that had stayed with him and he swore he would never be like the dad in the song and he never would have been if Kevin hadn’t done what he did. 

And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon   
Little boy blue and the man on the moon   
When you comin' home dad?   
I don't know when, but we'll get together then son   
You know we'll have a good time then 

As he let the song played in his head, Brian thought about the three special months he had with his son. It would take Brian years to fully forgive his cousin, but he knew he would. Brian could never hold a grudge against someone for to long. 

My son turned ten just the other day   
He said, "Thanks for the ball, Dad, come on let's play   
Can you teach me to throw", I said "Not today   
I got a lot to do", he said, "That's ok"   
And he walked away but his smile never dimmed   
And said, "I'm gonna be like him, yeah   
You know I'm gonna be like him" 

Brian couldn’t help but think about everything he would miss in Baylee’s life and he couldn’t stand the thoughts, but they wouldn’t leave him alone. He wasn’t even sure if Baylee was still alive or not. He just hoped and prayed that Baylee was with a loving family and the hunters wouldn’t find him. 

He was empty on the inside. Part of him was missing and only one person could fill the emptiness was Baylee. Even though he was sandwiched between two people he loved dearly, his wife and Nick. His family still wasn’t complete because Baylee wasn’t there with them. He also knew that Nick was missing the little guy too, as well as Leighanne and the others. 

And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon   
Little boy blue and the man on the moon   
When you comin' home son?   
I don't know when, but we'll get together then son   
You know we'll have a good time then 

Time went on, the world changed, and Baylee was fourteen. Both of my parents had passed on, leaving a new generation of hunters behind. Their last kills were the Carter twins back two years ago. Baylee had been a handful, but I managed and as I promised myself I made that cabin from a house to a home. 

Baylee still didn’t know who his parents were and I knew I’d have to tell him one day soon. He had never called me mom and I really didn’t care. Leighanne was the only person Baylee should have been calling mom. 

“Okay. I’m done.” Baylee said, closing his school book.

“Okay, you can go.” I replied.

I had decided to home school Baylee because I didn’t want mom to open her big mouth and then I’d have to pull Baylee out of school, and that wouldn’t exactly look right. I had taught him to live both ways, as a vampire and a human. He knew he was half vampire and he really never asked me why, but one day he would.

He still had his blond hair and he had brown eyes, but he had his dad’s curls. He looked a lot like Leighanne, but I could still see Brian in him and sometimes I could have sworn I heard Brian singing, but its Baylee. 

“Heather.” Baylee said.

“Yeah.” I replied.

“I’m going to go hunting.” He said.

“Okay, just be careful.” 

“I will be.”

“Bye”

“Bye.”

Baylee had just discovered not to long ago that he could change from one animal to another. For awhile there I thought maybe he was full human, but his vampire side was starting to show. He didn’t hunt much, but every once and awhile he got a craving for blood. I had a feeling that his appetite for human food would stay with him forever. There was more human in him then anything else. I still couldn’t believe how fast he had grown. Both Brian and Leighanne would have been so proud of him. 

Baylee loved being in the woods and he knew his way around real well. He had found his meal and his belly was full. He was busy thinking of all the questions with unanswered answers he had he didn’t realize that he had strayed to far from where he usually went. Something was moving around and it brought Baylee back to reality. He went to check it out. 

He spotted another wolf, but it wasn’t a normal wolf, he was a wolf like Baylee was. He slowly walked closer to the older wolf but stopped when the other wolf turned around. They both look at each other and they both thought they were looking in a mirror. They both looked alike, but had their differences. The older wolf’s fur was brown with some blond highlights in his fur. Baylee’s fur was a light blond. Neither wolf felt a sense of threat from each other, like they knew each other from somewhere. 

Baylee finally realized that he had wondered to far and started to back away. He turned and started to run off back to where he was supposed to be. The older wolf watched him go and wondered why the younger wolf had ran off. He decided to let the younger wolf go and headed back to the house. Nick and the others would be worried about him. Father and son had met and neither one of them had realized it. Brian had picked up real quick that the younger wolf was a half breed like he was and a spark of hope ran through him. Hope that maybe it was Baylee. 

Baylee finally got back to the woods he knew and slowed down. So many questions were running through his head. Looking at the older wolf had been like looking in a mirror. He didn’t understand it. “ I need to ask Heather some questions.” he said to himself. It was time for him to learn about his real family. Baylee got to the porch steps and changed back to his human form before he went in.


	10. Chapter 10

I heard the door open and close again. Baylee came into the living room looking like he wanted to ask me something, but wasn’t sure how to come out and ask it. 

“Who are my parents?” Baylee asked.

I knew the day was coming. Just didn’t think it would be this soon. I was hoping to tell him when he was older, but I think he’s old enough to understand. 

“Come on.” I said. “I need to show you something.”

We go up to my room and I tell Baylee to sit down on my bed. Going to the closet, I pulled out a big box and brought it over to the bed. I open it and pull out my Backstreet scrapbook. 

“That’s your dad.” I said pointing to Brian. “His name is Brian Thomas Littrell. You not only have his last name, but you also have his middle name.”

“I’m a Littrell?” 

“Yes. That’s why you can change from one animal to another.” 

I told Baylee about the others and about the group they had formed. To bad Howie hadn’t been there to tell him. That was Howie’s favorite question to answer. 

“That’s your cousin Kevin.” I said. “He’s the reason why your parents haven’t been in your life for the last fourteen years.”

“What did he do?” He asked.

I told him about the legend and the part that was taken out and how it had reared its ugly head in Kevin and his jealousy got to be to much to handle. Baylee got up and went to the window looking outside. 

“I strayed to far from where I usually hunt and I ran into another wolf.” He said. “ It was like looking into a mirror.” 

He turned around and looked at me.

“You don’t think it could have been dad?” “Do you.” 

I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. Brian and the others in the woods? 

“It might have been.” I said. “What did he look like?”

“He had brown fur with blond highlights.” He explained. “Neither one of us felt like the other was a threat.” “He wasn’t a regular wolf, he was like me.”

That confirmed it right there.

“It had to have been him.”

“Really!”

“It has to be.” I said. “The hunters kil..”

“It’s ok.” He said. “I know what happened. I just didn’t realize that it was my family.”

“Can we watch some of your tapes?” He asked.

“Of course we can.” I replied. “I need a good laugh.”

We watched and laughed at the tapes we did watch. We finally went to bed and we both had a Backstreet CD in our CD players that night. I was so glad that Baylee had asked me. I felt like weight had been lifted off my shoulders, and to know that the guys might be in the woods made my heart feel so good. At least I knew they were safe and that maybe just maybe Brian and Leighanne would get to see their boy after all. I wasn’t getting my hopes up and I told Baylee not to, but the description had fit Brian perfectly so we wasn’t giving up on all our hope. 

Brian had made his way back to the house. He turned back to his human form and walked in. He found the others in the living room. 

“Hey.” Brian said.

“Hey.” They all said. 

Brian sat down between Nick and Leighanne, wrapping his arms around his wife and pulled Leighanne into his lap and held her close. 

“We were about to send a search party out to find you.” Howie said.

“Sorry, I ran into another wolf and got side tracked.” Brian replied. 

“Was it a normal wolf.” AJ asked.

“I think so.” Brian lied. 

Nick knew Brian was lying, but Brian refused to tell them who he thought the younger wolf was. He didn’t want to get anyone’s hopes up. Especially Leighanne’s. 

When they had heard about the hunters and what they did, Kevin had finally realized WHAT he really had done and Nick was the only one who hadn’t forgiven him. It took the others awhile to forgive him, but he didn’t know if he ever could. 

Nick had found out that Aaron and Angel had gotten away, he went looking for them but instead of him finding them the hunters found them. He had seen my parents kill his only brother and Angel. He went back to Brian and never told any of them what had happened. He just told them that he couldn’t find them. The only family Nick had left were Brian and the others. 

They called it a night and all headed to their rooms. Fourteen years later and Leighanne was still full human. She had given up on Brian changing her and dropped it all together. Leighanne would leave the world like every other human. Brian didn’t want her to live like he did. Seeing your friends and family pass on and you not being able to wasn’t fun and Brian didn’t want that for her. 

It would hurt, yes, but he would have Nick and his other “brothers” to help him through it and he might also have his son with him as well. He was really hoping the young wolf was Baylee, he wanted Leighanne to see him at least once before she went. She was getting older and Brian still looked the same, but their love was as strong as ever and their hearts and souls would belong to each other forever. 

Brian wrapped his arm around Leighanne and went to sleep. He was once again sandwiched between Nick and Leighanne. Now, if only Baylee was there with them he would be so happy because his family would be complete. He had saved the family he was suppose to. He saved HIS family. Except none of them realized it Brian thought he had failed the legend because the family he grew up in was dead. 

Weeks had passed and Brian was starting to give up hope of ever seeing the younger wolf ever again. He returned to the same spot were both wolves had met and hoped the youngster would return, but never did. 

Baylee had decided to go back to that part of the woods, but he wanted me to go with him in case the older wolf was there. I made sure that I was well hidden while Baylee looked for his dinner. She was the first human he had killed and I just couldn’t watch. He killed her like a normal wolf would. That way if someone found her it would look like a wolf attacked her and not a vampire. After Baylee was finished eating, he came over to where I was hiding and we continued through the woods. 

“He’s here.” Baylee said. 

We both start looking for the older wolf and Baylee spots him. The older wolf smelled both of us and looked up at us. He came towards us and the closer he got the better I could see the blood that ran down his mouth. He stopped a few feet in front of us. 

“I didn’t think you would come back.” He said. His voice giving him away. 

“I didn’t think you would continue looking for me.” Baylee replied. 

Brian looked up at me and saw the excitement running through my eyes. He knew I knew who he was and started to let his guard down. He started to change back into his human form. Fourteen years had passed and he still looked the same he did fourteen years ago. He still looked twenty-nine. Baylee had also realized who Brian was and started to let his guard down. Changing back to his human form. 

“Dad?” Baylee asked shyly.

“Baylee” Brian said. 

It finally dong on both of them. Baylee walked over to Brian and father and son hugged for the first time in fourteen years. I just stand back and watch the tears close to coming. I was so happy. I couldn’t believe that Brian was still alive and I had a feeling that the others were also alive. 

“Oh God!” Brian said smiling, “I didn’t think I would ever see you again.” 

They pull away from each other and Brian looks over his son. 

“Look how much you’ve grown!” Brian exclaimed. His smile reached to his ears and it was a sight to see. 

“I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for her.” Baylee replied, pointing to me. 

Brian came over to me and I get a little nervous, but I can tell he’s not going to do anything. 

“Thank you.” Brian said, smiling. “I guess my voice gave me away, huh?” 

“Yeah, it did” I replied, “ and your welcome.”

Brian hugged me and went back over to Baylee. I knew Baylee would go back with Brian and that’s the way it should be. The legend had been fulfilled, Brian’s family was alive. Baylee came over to me. 

“Thank you for everything you’ve done for me.” Baylee said. He hugs me.

“Your welcome.” I replied. I hugged him back, knowing it would be the last time. 

He let me go and both of them change back to their wolf form. I run my hand through Baylee’s fur one more time before they leave. Baylee was going home and Brian thanked me one more time. I watched as they run off into the night. My part in Baylee’s life was over and I realized that. He made his choice and that’s the choice I had wanted him to make. 

I get back to the cabin and go in. I can feel the emptiness and loneliness in the room. Finally, I let the tears come. I sat down on couch and let the memories run through my mind. I did and would always remember them forever. 

Nick Carter woke up and sat straight up in his bed. He couldn’t seem to shake the dream away and it was really starting to bug him. Especially the newest addition to the dream. He wanted to tell someone so bad, but he knew that they would all laugh at him so he kept it to himself and it was driving him nuts. He pulled the blankets back and got up. Heading for the bathroom, he tries to figure out what the dream was really all about. He turns the bathroom light on and goes over to the sink. Turning it on, he splashed some water on his face and wiped the escaping water off. 

As he heads back to his bed, Nick reminded himself that everything was fine and that it was just a dream. Nick had talked to his family a few nights ago and Brian was at his house with Leighanne and Baylee not to long ago. The other fellas were also doing well. He laid back down and thinks about it some more. Finally, he shrugs it off and starts to drift back to sleep, hoping the dream wouldn’t repeat itself or continue for the rest of the night. He starts to dream again and right before he really goes to sleep, he saw the brown haired girl who saved Baylee’s life on the couch crying. This dream was far from over.


End file.
